In a Coma
by MangaFreak07
Summary: Are his parents worried? Can Kagome help him ? Will Inuyasha ever wake up ? Can Sesshomaru find who did this ? Please read and review. PS I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.
1. 1 Tragic

Chapter One

"Mr. and Mrs. Constine , I'm sorry to say but your son, Inuyasha, is in a deep coma. We tried everything we could to help him out of it. But no matter what we tried he doesn't react or show any sign of reaction." said . "But we are very determined to make sure he wakes up from it."

The doctor was worried that the parents didn't care about their son being in a coma as much as he was. He was determined to take Inuyasha out of it. But he wasn't sure if that was his parents wanted.

'What is wrong with them, they show no emotion that their son is in a coma let alone if he'll survive getting out of one.'

Little did the doctor know that both of his parents were very deeply concerned about their child. Even though they didn't even express it, let alone show it. Mrs. Constine never took her eyes off of Inuyasha and Mr. Constine kept his eyes close after seeing his son.

Mrs. Constine couldn't help but blame herself for her son being in a coma. She couldn't bare the sight of her son being there on the hospital bed hooked up to the machines.

Mr. Constine couldn't even bare the sight of his son. He was thinking about if Inuyasha would make it. What if he didn't? Suddenly he opened his eyes.

'Please let Inuyasha make it.'

His wife knew his reaction was scared even though others would think he just opened his eyes. She slowly looked at him from the corner of her eye and caught him looking at Inuyasha's face. She slightly touched his hand he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and slightly nodded his head telling her everything was alright.

The doctor was writing in Inuyasha's folder. Then looked up and said to Inuyasha's parents, "I'll give you some time alone, I need to attend to other business also I need to run other tests on Inuyasha. Please excuse me."

It was Mrs. Constine who spoke, "You are excused and thank you for all your help doctor. We appreciate it greatly."

Her eyes and the tone of voice didn't show any concern, the doctor found this rather strange. Then said, "Your welcome." and quickly left when he heard a nurse call him through the loudspeaker.

When the door closed both husband and wife looked at each other, then they stared at their son who was only 6 years old.

Inuyasha had wires coming in and out of him. He had been scratched up his left arm in a cast and also his right leg.

'Wow he's a trooper. I can't believe he actually made through this. This is my entire fault.' thought.

Mrs. Constine went to sit right next to Inuyasha and ran her fingers through his silver hair.

'My dear boy I'm so sorry for this it's all my fault. I'm your mother how could I let this happen to you. I should have had you with me'

Her husband came to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder she looked up; he could see the pain in her eyes. She saw the same in his eyes. To others their expressions in their faces would be emotionless.

Then they both had there flashback of what had happened to their child...

It was a normal sunny afternoon, Inuyasha was in the backseat while both his parents in the front seat. Inuyasha had the window down and he had his head out of the window. He was really excited when he heard that he was going to Disney World. His parents were happy to see that little face smiling.

They actually smiled a bit when they saw their son all happy and giggly.

"Mama, Papa I'm so happy we can go to Disney World..." his expression went from happy to disappointed, "... I wish Sesshy could have come."

His mom looked at him with such eyes, she knew the reason Sesshomaru didn't come no matter what her husband told her. She knew that it was because Sesshomaru never liked her and when she was pregnant with Inuyasha he was disgusted by her even more. He never accepted her as a stepmother like she thought he would.

After Inuyasha was born he grew fond of him but he knew that her blood ran through his veins so he was disgusted by Inuyasha to. But to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was a big brother. She thought, 'Inuyasha still doesn't know the truth about Sesshomaru hating him but it was better off he didn't.'

Her husband grabbed her hand and told her, " Don't worry he'll come along one day."

"I know but…" she looked at him with "the face" (the one she always gave when she thought about Sesshomaru) "… How long must I wait? It's been 10 years."

"Don't worry honey I know he will, he's already 18 he should know how an adult thinks by now if he doesn't he'll soon learn."

All she could do was smile at him. And accept what he told her, she had hope that one day Sesshomaru would soon accept her.

He smiled backed and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He continued concentrating on the road. This made her heart speed up, she didn't show it though, not even the slightest blush or gasp or anything.

But her husband knew her better than that he knew the little affection he gave her just then made her heart speed faster than anything in the world.

Inuyasha then fell asleep in the backseat after thinking about his stepbrother. To Inuyasha Sesshy was someone he could look up to. Even though he only saw him about once every 2 weeks he was happy with that. Little did his parents know when Sesshy came over to visit he would talk and to his little stepbrother and give him toys but he would tell Inuyasha to hide them so his parents didn't know. Inuyasha thought about how Sesshy bought him Rock Band II (I didn't know what other game to put ^_^) with the guitar and drum sets and taught him how to play. His parents had no idea how close they really were.

Mr. Constine then noticed that he was running low on gas. So they stopped at a gas station. Mr. Constine pumped up the gas into the car he put twenty dollars worth of gas into the car. Then both him and his wife got out and went to pay for the gas and buy Inuyasha food for when he woke up.

"Are you sure we should leave him in the car like that?" Mrs. Constine said.

"Don't worry honey we'll be right here."

She couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen, but she shrugged it off and went inside.

They bought the food and were paying for it.

Suddenly they heard tires screeching away they couldn't help but run out worrying about there son's safety. But they noticed the car was gone.

They frantically looked around looking for the car. When they saw it speeding away, Inuyasha's father ran after it with his mother close behind. That's when she stopped. And fell to the ground asking for her baby back. That's when the tears started rolling down, this was the very first time anyone has seen her cry, and even to her husband this was a shock. He ran and grabbed her by the arm and practically screamed to her, "GET UP! LET'S GO!" She never heard him scream but yet this was a first for everything.

He ran to another couple who witnessed the scene and asked if they could use their car. They automatically gave up the keys and told them good luck.

'There's no time to waste,' thought the father, ' Time to rescue my boy'

'This looks like a fast car lets see if it really is...' thought Mr. Constine.

All Inuyasha's mother wanted was her son back in her arms.

As they speeded along the curvy road they finally caught up to there car. Mr. Constine then started honking the horn, while bumping into the back of the car.

He saw three men 2 in the front and one in the back. They were trying to figure out what to do with the kid. Then the man who was driving, the boss, told them to throw him out the window. The man in the back quickly disagreed. Inuyasha watched terrified at the two men arguing and he was even to scare to even cry.

All he did was watch. The boss then ordered the man again and again they disagreed. That's when the boss pulled out the gun and pointed it to the brat, and Inuyasha became even more terrified then...

Inuyasha's parents were very determined to get their son back. When Mrs. Constine saw the man who was driving pull out a gun she worried about her child's life. She screamed when she saw it but her husband didn't notice the gun not until he saw blood splatter all over the back window. They panicked for there son's life. They kept bumping into the back of the car...

"These damn idiots don't stop do they" smirked the boss. Inuyasha became petrified when he saw the boss kill his own men. He just didn't say anything because he thought it was going to happen to him if he said one word. The other man in the passenger seat was as surprised as Inuyasha and equally as scared. "You listen," the boss told the man in the passenger seat, "grab the kid knocked him out unconscious then throw him out the window make sure you have gloves on though." The man was going to refuse but he remembered what he did to the man in the back seat. He did what he was told. He put gloves on and moved into back and looked at Inuyasha he couldn't do it but he had to. Inuyasha then started to cry and begged for him not to hurt him. The man was on the verge of shedding tears until the boss told him what he was waiting for. Then he just punched Inuyasha. The last thing Inuyasha saw was the man shed a couple tears…

Mrs. Constine began to cry even harder and started yelling "HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD!" Then Mr. Constine wasn't sure that was even true. His wife had given up and put her head onto her lap. Then Mr. Constine saw Inuyasha's body being thrown out the moving car. And he screamed," INUYASHA!" his wife looked up as quick as she could to she what her husband saw. Then they stopped the car and saw Inuyasha on the floor of the woods. They looked around and saw blood on trees and everything.

'He took a hard blow,' thought the father. 'Please let him be alive' Mrs. Constine ran to her son and grabbed him

"Oh my gosh we have to go to the hospital, he's breathing come on before it's too late." That's when they rushed to the hospital and they took their son away.

(End of flash back)

"I should have taken him with me. This is my fault" said Mrs. Constine.

"Don't go blaming yourself, it was fault I told you to leave him that we were close."

"But when do I ever leave Inuyasha alone. I never do and today out of all days I decide to leave him."

"Honey, please don't go blaming yourself it's my fault and you know it is."

"No it's my ff..." Mrs. Constine couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Idiots how I see it both of you need to take the blame for what happened to this poor kid."

They couldn't believe who it was. They couldn't even say one word, they just stared.


	2. 2 Revenge

Chapter 2

RECAP:

_"I should have taken him with me. This is my fault" said Mrs. Constine._

_"Don't go blaming yourself, it was fault I told you to leave him that we were close."_

_"But when do I ever leave Inuyasha alone. I never do and today out of all days I decide to leave him."_

_"Honey, please don't go blaming yourself it's my fault and you know it is."_

"_No it's my ff..." Mrs. Constine couldn't even finish her sentence._

"_Idiots how I see it both of you need to take the blame for what happened to this poor kid."_

_They couldn't believe who it was. They couldn't even say one word, they just stared._

"Tell me what happened to Inuyasha," he said.

They continued to stare that expressionless stare.

"What? Now you're not even going to answer me," he said coldly. "You know I deserve to know," he said slickly.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled

"Sesshomaru calm down," Mr. Constine said.

"I'm not going to calm down, my poor little brother is in a coma because you guys can't even watch him for one second what's wrong with you."

After he said that both of them turned to each other and their eyes were full of shock.

"What? Did I hear him correctly?" said Mrs. Constine.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you hated Inuyasha." Mr. Constine.

"I never said that I hated him, I just hate the fact that her blood runs through his body."

"I still don't understand you Sesshomaru; I've tried to be good mother to you…"

"You're not my mother! I don't have your filthy blood in me," interrupted Sesshomaru.

This made her really sad but of course Sesshomaru didn't care.

He stared at his little brother in agony and he thought to himself, "I will find who did this to you and I'll make them pay. Don't worry Inuyasha I'll take revenge."

With that he started to leave. But his father stopped him and asked him, "What are you going to do?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're my son, and I need to know what you're going to do."

"Well it's none of your concern so with that I'm gone."

Sesshomaru walked out thinking about how he was going to find out what happened to Inuyasha.

"I can't believe he actually came, I thought he hated Inuyasha," said Mrs. Constine.

"I know, but honey I told you he would come around," her husband said.

"Yes, but not with me," she said.

"He will. Don't worry love, he'll come around," he started.

"But when?" she interrupted.

"I don't know exactly. He accepted Inuyasha, you and me both know that was impossible. But it happened so the impossible is possible."

"Yes, you're very right but what do you think he's going to do."

"I don't know exactly. But most likely it will be something really crazy.'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the little girl of only four years old.

She was gasping for air then screamed again on the top of her lungs.

Her mother came running into the room and flung her daughter's door open, "Kagome, honey what's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Ma-ma-mommy I have a nightmare. I was really scared."

"What happened? What happened in your dream?" asked her mother.

"Mom it was about a boy named Inuyasha, I think he's dying mommy."

"Why you say that, honey?" her mother asked.

As Kagome explained her nightmare to her mother, her mother was thinking about how Kagome did the same thing when her husband died.

**Mother's POV**

I remember when Kagome cried like that and how she yelled.

Her father was in the Army; she was only one year old and just started saying a couple of words.

Kagome screamed and cried, she kept having dreams about her father in combat that was actually happening to him.

She told me how her father was ordering his men even though she barely knew him and how the Army worked.

"Mama, dada taking men shoot people." Those were the exact words Kagome said two days before her father died.

The next day she barely spoke any.

Then when I put her to bed that night she kept telling me that he was going to get into a lot of trouble.

I got really scared when she told me this and I didn't want to think about that happening.

Then exactly at 5:38 a.m cried really loud and complained her heart was hurting. I was so scared because she was so pale; she actually looked like she was going to die.

I rushed her to the hospital scared. The doctors were even scared for her, scared that she would die.

She kept saying, "I love you, Anne, Kagome!" It was weird that she even knew my name and she wasn't the type of child that talked in third person. I was really frightened at the time. Then she started saying, "If the baby's a boy name him Souta."

I quickly agreed. Then Kagome was quiet, she didn't talk, she didn't scream, she didn't do anything. Let alone move. The doctors gave me all sad expressions.

Suddenly, I was in a lot of pain, falling to my knees. I had nurses come to my side, "Anne, are you ok?"

The nurse then noticed I was going into labor. They took me away from my precious daughter. I was scared I didn't know if she survived or not. After a long 7 hours I gave birth to my son, Souta. Kagome came running into the room then, "Hi mommy!" It didn't take her long to actually notice her little brother. She screamed joyously, "AHH! MAMA THAT BABY BROTHER!" I grinned and nodded. She was so fascinated she just jumped onto the bed and began cuddling her little brother. Kagome looked up suddenly and said, "Dada said hi, love you so much to all of us." I shed a tear then; she looked at me and tilted her head, "Mama why you cry? Dada wants us be happy. Smile mama smile." She gave me a huge smile and grabbed the side of my face. Just seeing her like that I knew my husband wanted us to be happy and live our life without any sadness.

Anne shed a tear when Kagome finished telling her the dream she had.

"_Don't tell me this is happening again, this little boy might loose his life. I wonder what's wrong with his mother and father especially his brother. Wait does Kagome even know these people? Why is she having dreams about people she doesn't know?"_

"Honey, do you know who this Inuyasha is?"

"No mama I don't but mommy I feel like I do know him."

"What do you want to do then, Kagome?"

"I want to help him and his family."

"But we don't even know if he even lives here in New Jersey."

"Mommy but I got a strong feeling that he does. I feel him here with me still, he's very close."

"But what will you do, what can you do honey?"

"Mama your mean you don't believe in me."

Kagome shoved her head into the pillow and cried. Anne grabbed her and laid her down in her lap.

She started, "Kagome honey I do believe I really do but we can't really help him? We don't know where he is or what's really wrong with him?"

Kagome looked up at her mother. "Mommy I know we can help him, we have to mommy! I don't want Yashie to die."

Anne just smiled, "Now we really got to help him you already gave him a nickname."

Kagome just laughed at her mom, but was real happy that her mother finally agreed to help.


	3. 3 Meeting

_Recap:_

_She started, "Kagome honey I do believe I really do but we can't really help him? We don't know where he is or what's really wrong with him?"_

_Kagome looked up at her mother. "Mommy I know we can help him, we have to mommy! I don't want Yashie to die."_

_Anne just smiled, "Now we really got to help him you already gave him a nickname."_

_Kagome just laughed at her mom, but was real happy that her mother finally agreed to help._

Sesshomaru, 18, walked through the street thinking who could be responsible for Inuyasha's injuries.

"Come on Sesshomaru you know every bad guy in this place, who could have done this. Either way I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to **MY **little brother."

Back at the hospital

Mrs. Constantine was looking at her child. "My poor Inuyasha, please be safe my son."

Mr. Constantine just looked at his wife and son. In his head a war was going on with himself. All he did was blame himself, but he also didn't want to believe it was his fault. He didn't know what to do. Everything in his world was all wrong. He didn't know where Sesshomaru was or what was he up to. Nothing seemed right.

His wife saw all the stress and looked up at her husband but nothing. Usually he would look right back at her but not this time. She knew something was terribly wrong with him. She carefully took his hand; he finally looked at her with such sad, distressed eyes. She finally spoke, "Honey, this isn't your fault."

"Of course it is. I should have never told you to leave him in the car."

She hated when he took the blame and it wasn't completely his fault.

"Look don't go blaming yourself, this is as much my fault. I mean when do I every listen to you when it comes to Inuyasha."

He knew that she was right.

"Exactly so the blame goes to me as much as it goes to you."

He looked into her eyes. Her eyes of course were sad but there was a hint of her being strong. He wanted to be the strong one for her but that wasn't the case. It was the other way around. She was being strong for him. He stopped blaming himself and started to be the strong person he was again.

**Inuyasha's point of view**

I'm scared. I don't know what to do. It's really dark. Maybe if I start walking.

Inuyasha begins to look around.

_Ugh I can't see a thing. Maybe if I scream someone can here me….right?_

"IS ANYBODY THERE?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nothing. Not even a echo back at him. This was really scaring him he didn't know what to do. He sat down and cried.

_Mooommmmyy…..Daaddddyyy….. wahhhh._

Then he heard a voice.

"It's ok Yashie. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

_Huh? What was that? _

"Who's there?"

"It's me…. Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Yes Kagome" She giggled.

"Kaggie…."

"Yes Yashie" another giggle.

"Do you know where I am?"

"Umm no don't you?"

"No it's very dark I can't see." His eyes start to water.

"Yashie I don't know where you are but I'll help you. I'll make sure your ok Yashie."

"Kaggie, can you stay with me?"

"I don't know, I'm sleeping now but I have to wake up soon so I can help you."

"Oh…" Inuyasha starts sniffling.

"Yashie don't cry. Please don't I'll try to visit you again."

"Ok just don't take to long."

"Ok Yashie I'll try."

"Bye Kaggie"

"Bye Yashie," her voice begins to crack.

Then he was left alone.

_I miss Kaggie already. I want to see her one day. I don't want to stay here by myself._

_Sesshomaru….. Where are you big brother?_

Sesshomaru was walking around then he felt Inuyasha call him.

_Inuyasha I'm sorry little brother I'm trying my best to find out who did this to you.  
_He was walking into an alley.

Sesshomaru used to work along side the bad guys. He wasn't one he was just undercover. He was really a policeman; trying to figure out what was all the acts of violence going on. Lucky none of his bad guy friends figured it out.

Then he saw his former partner Kouga.

"Yo"

Sesshomaru just stared. "Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah, about that Inuyasha kid, right?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea who was the one responsible?"

Kouga looked up and ponders.

"Hmmm, I heard that Yoki knew who was responsible."

"Yoki…"

_That bastard better tell me all he knows._

Sesshomaru nodded then left. Kouga stood there and stared after him.

_I wonder what he's going to do._

**Kagome's POV**

_Yashie.. I promise I'll always take care of you._

As she awoke sitting on her bed, she just thought of all the ways she could help. Even though she was only four, she knew she needed to help him. No matter what, no matter how she will help Inuyasha.

"MOM!"

Anne came running upstairs.

"Yes dear"

"Mom I talked to Inuyasha."


	4. 4 Caring

**Recap:**

_Yashie.. I promise I'll always take care of you._

_As she awoke sitting on her bed, she just thought of all the ways she could help. Even though she was only four, she knew she needed to help him. No matter what, no matter how she will help Inuyasha._

"_MOM!"_

_Anne came running upstairs._

"_Yes dear"_

"_Mom I talked to Inuyasha."_

"What? You did?" Anne questioned.

"Yes mommy."

"What happened? What did he say?"

"Ma we talked. He said he's lost and we need to help him momma."

"But dear, how?"

"I dunno. But we need to help him mom."

"Ok dear. We'll try to find him as soon as we can. We'll start looking today."

"Ok mommy," smiled Kagome.

Kagome got out of bed then started to change.

"Let's go mom."

"Honey…." Anne looked at her daughter sincerely.

_I don't know what to do. I really can't do this; I'm just saying things so I can make my daughter happy._

"We got to eat first and put you for a nap. Is that okay dear?"

Kagome smiled. "Okay mommy."

**Dr. Israel POV**

_Hmmm….. This seems highly unlikely. It looks like that he isn't completely in a coma._

_He's communicating but how's this possible?_

_I need to run some test but I don't want his parents to know. _

_But what does it matter they don't even care. I might as well run the test_

The doctor got up and walked to Inuyasha's room.

His parents looked at him as he walked by. The doctor put his hand on the child's forehead checking for a fever.

Inuyasha was sweating. _Why?_ The doctor checked his heartbeat. _It's racing._

_Hmm… it's as if he running._

"We would like to run more test if that's okay?"

"Yes whatever you need to do doctor," said Mrs. Constantine.

He nodded and then took a good look at her eyes and he saw a hint of sadness. What he didn't see was her dying on the inside. He then examined Mr. Constantine eyes and noticed guilt in his eyes.

_So they do care. Phew that's a relief._

When he looked at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile even though it wasn't the time to.

_You have loving parents Inuyasha. Good thing too._

Dr. Israel then hooked up wires outside of Inuyasha's head. He then turned to Inuyasha's parents.

"These are to moderate Inuyasha's brainwaves and to moderate his heart rate and I will be able to see it in my office. So I can figure out what's going on with him."

They nodded and with that Dr. Israel nodded as well and walked out.

_Now I can moderate everything that's going on, hopefully I can take him out of this coma._

He looked at the screen on his desk.

_Ok his heart rate normal, his subconscious mind is off the roofs, the conscious mind isn't picking up anything._

_Hmm… what can I do?_

Finding Yoki was harder than Sesshomaru thought. But he was determined to find his little brother. Sesshomaru usually knew where all the gang members were especially since he worked right next to them.

_Where the hell is Yoki?_

He walked into a billiard pallor. His former boss came up to him.

"Ay Sesshomaru you decided to come back?"

"No. I was looking for who was responsible for putting Inuyasha in that damn coma."

The boss then took him into the back, where they held meetings. Once in the room he told every one of his protectors to get out and wait by the door. Sesshomaru and his boss were really close, that's the only reason why he got out of the gang life easily. His boss was asking Sesshomaru all about why Sesshomaru was looking for the information.

_I can't tell him that Inuyasha's my little brother. Hmm I'll just tell him something._

"I wanted to see if I could work along side him the next time he went to do a project."

"Hmm, well Sesshomaru I heard that he would kill his partners if any sign of weakness or any sign of disloyalty."

"You already know that I wouldn't be a problem in that way," Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm well I'll see if I can figure out who this person is and I'll ask if he's working on anything else. You know for that stunt he pulled off with that Inuyasha kid, he got at least a couple hundred thousand for that."

"Alright, let me know." With that said Sesshomaru walked out of the boss's office.

The boss was there at his desk alone.

_I know that's not the real reason that he wants to find this guy. I might as well keep quiet for awhile._

As Sesshomaru left he felt Inuyasha call him again.

_Inuyasha…._

Then he was distracted.

_I have a feeling that the boss is keeping something from me._

_Mommy… Daddy….. Sesshomaru…. Kaggie….._

Inuyasha looked around in the darkness. He's never been so scared in his life.

_I wonder where Kaggie is. She told me she'll visit me again._

He gets up from where he was sitting. Inuyasha looks around.

_Probably if I walk around I can find her. I hope so I want to see Kaggie._

Inuyasha then starts walking around. But whatever way he walked, he wasn't going anywhere.

_Ugh I hate this. I can't go anywhere._

_Kaggie! _

Kagome felt that someone was calling out to her.

_Inuyasha?_

She was eating when she felt this. She instantly froze.

"Kagome…" Her mother called to her.

"Huh?"

She was confused she was so focused on the call.

Kagome put on a smile though and a fake yawn.

"Hmmm mommy I'm tired."

Anne just smiled back but she knew something was wrong. She didn't want to get into another argument she knew Kagome would win.

Anne just took her to room and put her down for her nap.

When she laid her down she looked at her and smiled.

_I know I must help but how? I'm trying to distract her with naps and eating, after she gets done taking her nap she has to go to pre-school. I'm such a horrible mother._

"Mommy…"

Anne was then distracted from her thoughts took a look at Kagome.

"Yes dear"

"I love you mommy. You're the best mommy ever," Kagome smiled.

"I love you too Kagome. Get some sleep."

When walking out of her daughter's room she couldn't help but shed her tears.

_Kagome I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do._


	5. 5 Comfort

**Before I write this chapter I want to thank darkroge, fasalla Heiols200, and dreamcatcher-fluffysama1 for adding my story to their favorites. I also want to thank ditte-chan, KatzeIason69, and Kazuhime for the reviews they sent. Thanks for your support you guys.**

**Recap:**

"_Mommy…" _

_Anne was then distracted from her thoughts took a look at Kagome._

"_Yes dear"_

"_I love you mommy. You're the best mommy ever," Kagome smiled._

"_I love you too Kagome. Get some sleep."_

_When walking out of her daughter's room she couldn't help but shed her tears._

_Kagome I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do._

Kagome was confused she knew there was something wrong with her mother. But she didn't let it bother her to much; she just couldn't wait to talk to her new friend again.

Zzzzzz…..Zzzzzzz…..Zzzzzzzz

"KAGGIE!" Inuyasha screamed once again.

"YASHIE!" Kagome screamed with happiness.

This time it was different from the last time they met. He could actually see her. They ran to each other and hugged. Inuyasha was finally glad that he could see somebody. And that he wasn't the only one in the darkness. Kagome was happy she could see her new friend as well.

"So Yashie tell me."

"Tell you what Kagome."

"Why do you have silver hair?"

"Um I dunno really I was born like this."

"Really? Well I like your hair."

He smiled at her. They both then sat down in the darkness. They sat in silence, Kagome felt uncomfortable she wasn't used to staying quiet.

"Yashie…"

He turned to her.

"Don't you get scared staying here in the darkness by yourself?"

Inuyasha almost cried but didn't want Kagome to see him cry.

"Yes really scared. I sometimes scream to talk to you or my brother or my dad or my mom."

Kagome suddenly smiled. "You have a brother?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru I call him Sesshie sometimes."

"Is he a little brother? I have a little brother his name is Souta. He's two he'll be turning three soon though. How old is your brother?"

"Umm I dunno, but he's a big brother. We're really close even though we don't show it to mom or dad. It's our secret."

"Why?" Kagome asked while tilting her head in confusion.

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. He couldn't even think of an answer to tell her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because my mom isn't his mom."

"What? What happened to his mom?"

"Well she's still alive somewhere, that's what Sesshie told me at least."

"Doesn't she miss Sesshie?"

"Mmm I think so."

"Hey Yashie I'm trying to get my mom to help you get out of the darkness. She said we're going to go after I wake up and go to preschool."

"Really? I'm happy that you're helping me Kagome."

"Me too. I can't wait to play outside when it's sunny after preschool."

"Kaggie how long do you think it will take before I get out of here?"

"Umm I dunno maybe soon." Kagome then thought about her mom and how her face looked before she took a nap.

"Yashie?"

"Yes Kaggie."

"Let's play before I wake up. But before we play…"

She gets up and hugs her friend. Inuyasha was shocked now.

_Why is Kaggie hugging me?_

"That's a goodbye hug that I'll see you later if I wake up in the middle of our game."

"Oh ok. But.." Inuyasha began to get sad.. "When will I get to see you again?"

"Umm tonight after dinner I'll go to sleep so we can talk and play all night." She smiled and tilted her head a little to the side. Inuyasha already loved how his new friend was. Always smiling and helps out. It reminded of himself when he would do anything little or big to help out his parents.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha," called his mother.

"Yes mom."

"Come here honey help me out with the dishes."

"Hon please can you help to clean."

"Yasha come here put our clothes away."

"Inuyasha," called his father.

"Dad?"

"Son help me out with the grass." "Here watch your old man repair this. Then you can help me." "Inuyasha help me out, pick up all the logs and put it to the front."

Inuyasha couldn't help but think about his parents. He sniffled a little, but shrugged it away since Kagome was there he didn't want Kagome seeing that sadness.

"What game are we going to play Kagome?"

"Um how about let's play tag."

"OK" Inuyasha stared running after her.

They laughed and giggled throughout the whole game.

Mrs. Constantine was sitting on the couch in Inuyasha's room.

She whispered, "Inuyasha"

"What dear," asked her husband.

"Oh nothing I just have this feeling as if Inuyasha is playing with someone."

"I don't know honey maybe. Probably he's just dreaming over and over."

"But what if he's having a nightmare? You know he always came to us when that happened. But now he can't because he can't even wake up. I want to be there for my baby. I need to take care of him."

Mrs. Constantine was having a total meltdown and this wasn't normal for her. She was always looking on the bright side. But with her son in this condition everything has been overwhelming for her.

"Honey," Mr. Constantine started comforting her. "Inuyasha's going to be ok. He hasn't come running into our room for over two years now. He'll be ok and you know he's pretty strong. Maybe stronger than Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's only half demon."

"You got to be careful where you're talking about demons, you know some people still aren't comfortable luckily you sustain a human frame so humans don't know what you are." Mrs. Constantine warned.

"But I'm trying to calm you down hon."

"Yes of course." She looked at Inuyasha then to her husband and back again to Inuyasha.

_Please my angel, my treasure will survive this._

"Don't worry honey he'll get out of it."

She couldn't hide her thoughts from him. He always knew what she was thinking as she knew everything he was thinking.

"You're the one to talk; you're as bad as me." She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I know honey but what can I say."

They again started to watch over their son calmly again.


	6. 6 Are you scared ?

**Recap:**

"_Don't worry honey he'll get out of it."_

_She couldn't hide her thoughts from him. He always knew what she was thinking as she knew everything he was thinking._

"_You're the one to talk; you're as bad as me." She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead._

"_I know honey but what can I say."_

_They again started to watch over their son calmly again._

Dr. Israel was still examining the test he receives from Inuyasha's brainwaves yet he still couldn't get to a conclusion. He was working throughout the day and even when he got home he also worked at it.

_Still nothing… ugh this is getting very aggravating, I need to help Inuyasha._

He got up from his desk at home, took a shower and headed to work.

Kagome woke up with a gasp. She looked and her mom was standing right over her.

"Mommy?"  
"Honey, wow you're harder to wake up now it took me 15 minutes to get you up. You missed your snack so we got to get headed to school."

"Mmm ok mommy."

With that Anne left. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Sorry Kagome honey I love you, I just don't know how to help you._

Kagome couldn't help it. She held it as long as her mom was in the room. She began to cry her eyes out, all she really wanted was to be with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha….."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha looked around through the darkness.

"Kaggie….." silence…..

"KAGOME!"

_What happened to her?_

_Kagome…._

He felt so alone, he was happy with Kagome… He never thought there was so much happiness. Being with her was even better than hanging out with his big brother.

_Sesshomaru…. Big brother….. I miss you.._

_Inuyasha don't worry I'm trying really hard to find out who did this to you._

Sesshomaru thought while walking away.

Little did anybody know the boss was responsible for the stunt with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and the boss were once really close but when Sesshomaru left everything behind. The boss felt betrayed. Sure he knew about Inuyasha but Sesshomaru didn't know that he did. The boss is just acting as if Sesshomaru is still really close to get to something even bigger and better. Putting a half demon in danger sure anyone would get a lot of money for that stunt. But to put a priestess in danger, that person will make a lot. To sell a priestess that person would have money for the rest of their life.

_I really got to find a priestess but how in this era it's really hard to. Nobody is that holy anymore. _

"Naraku…."

"Yes Yoki."

"What's the next step boss?"

"To find a priestess but it's going to be hard. Oh yeah if Sesshomaru asks you about what happened the day we put that half demon in a coma, just blame Kouga."

"Why Kouga?"

"Sesshomaru and Kouga are really close. It would be better to have them hating each other and going against each other."

"Alright."

"Also just keep hiding I want Sesshomaru suffering, before he even finds out who did this to his precious brother."

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's little brother?" Yoki asked in disbelief. He knew what a temper Sesshomaru had and would kill anyone in an instant.

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"Of course not boss." Yoki knew not to admit the truth because Naraku was a whole lot scarier than Sesshomaru. "I'll keep hiding and will keep up my search on the priestess."

Naraku nodded and Yoki let he was terrified deep down but valued his life more then to go behind Naraku's back. He walked off and went back into hiding.

_That Naraku is one scary bastard. Why did I have to put myself into this situation?_

**Flashback**

I was selling his merchandise one day when Naraku came up to me.

"Ay you want to make some fast money?"

_Fast money? Hmm I do need money for rent and to help my mom out._

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's not hard. It's an easy job. You know how to following directions right?"

"Yeah."

"And are you scared of doing anything?"

"No I'm not scared of anything."

"Ok well the job will be easy for you."

"If I get caught will I be thrown in jail?"

"I thought you weren't scared."

"I'm not"

"Don't worry about it then."

_A part of me didn't even want to believe him but fast money._

"How much we talking?"

"10 grand a piece."

"Hmm ok I'm in."

Naraku smiled and they walked off together.

I'm so stupid I even sacrificed my own friend. He was always scared off everything I shouldn't haven't even begged him to go with me. He wouldn't want to bring harm to a little kid if I knew there was gonna be a little kid involved I would never have agreed to this. Well I don't know about that now. But I would have never let him do this.

Yoki laid in bed while thinking about his friend. He couldn't even say his name it hurt that much and the guilt over powered everything in him. But he couldn't go behind Naraku's back it would mean the end of him.

"Sorry buddy."

He drifted off into a deep sleep.

He dreamt about the good times his friend had with him.


	7. 7 Priestess

**Recap:**

_I'm so stupid I even sacrificed my own friend. He was always scared off everything I shouldn't haven't even begged him to go with me. He wouldn't want to bring harm to a little kid if I knew there was gonna be a little kid involved I would never have agreed to this. Well I don't know about that now. But I would have never let him do this. _

_Yoki laid in bed while thinking about his friend. He couldn't even say his name it hurt that much and the guilt over powered everything in him. But he couldn't go behind Naraku's back it would mean the end of him._

"_Sorry buddy."_

_He drifted off into a deep sleep. _

_He dreamt about the good times his friend and him had_

Sesshomaru looked everywhere for Yoki.

_Where the hell is Yoki? It's like he's hiding. Alright if he's in hiding where would he go._

Sesshomaru kept walking but he couldn't even find him. He went back to Kouga.

"Yo." Kouga called out when he saw Sesshomaru.

"Do you have any idea where Yoki at?"

"No matter of fact I haven't seen him all day today which is weird. You know the boss always wants two people selling near each other and he was my partner."

"Hmm well I don't know I talked to the boss today and he has no idea who was responsible for the accident."

"Yeah bet he doesn't. You know if it was the bosses doing everyone would know by now. Hmm did you try out our rivals?"

"No. I'll start keeping track of them from now on. Thanks Kouga. See ya around."

Sesshomaru then started walking off.

_Hmm he must be in a good mood to say thank you. Damn where the hell is Yoki._

Kagome was at school but was very distant from all her friends. She couldn't help but think about Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

Her friends didn't like seeing Kagome lost. It wasn't like her; she was always happy now she always seemed sad and lost in thought.

Kagome sat down at a table and picked up a crayon and started drawing. First with a red crayon then a tan crayon then silver. She didn't even realize what she was drawing until her friends came behind her and ohh-ed and aww-ed.

"Wow Kagome it's really nice. Who is it though?"

"Inuyasha," she said softly.

"Huh?"

Then Kagome remained quiet. Her friends knew she wasn't going to talk any more. When that happened the teacher announced to put all the toys away and get ready for a nap. Every little boy and girl moaned and groaned that they didn't want to go to sleep. Kagome was the first to get her mat out and lay down. Everyone was in shock, she usually cried her eyes out and was forced to sleep. The teacher was very worried but shrugged it off for now; she had to take care of everyone else. Kagome was already into deep sleep after the first 5 minutes.

"Inuyasha"

Silence…

"Inuyasha"

Silence…

"INUYASHA!"

"Kaggie." Kagome ran with glee even though it was faint she knew exactly where to find him.

When they were playing around yesterday they made everything from their imagination. There was a river, a playground, a pool, toys all around, everything a little kid can imagine. She ran and ran and had the biggest smile one her face.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha" she said still running towards their tree house.

She finally reached the tree house and climbed right up it.

"Inuyasha" she breathed as soon as she got up there.

"Kagome"

He ran to her and they hugged.

"Kaggie, why did you leave me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry Yashie, my mommy woke me up to go to school."

"It's ok I missed you I wanted to play with you."

She smile, but soon frowned when she noticed that there was blood going through his kimono.

"Yashie what happened to you?"

"Nothing" he answered confused.

"Why are you bleeding then?"

"Oh well I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. When I went to the river I hurt myself I fell really hard. But I'll be ok it will heal."  
"Yashie no I gotta take care of it."

"No member I'm a half demon my cut heal faster then a human."

"But still."

Kagome sat him down and pulled up his sleeve. She put her hand over it and prayed. And out of nowhere it healed in an instant.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked really confused.

"Oh well Yashie I'm a priestess. I know I'm still little but I'm very strong for my age and I can heal cuts easily."

"Wow, that's amazing Kaggie. When did you figure out you could do that?"

"When my little brother, Souta, got hurt one day, he fell off a big tree and his leg was broken. He cried a lot and I wanted to take care of him and for him to be okay. So I went to him prayed really hard that his broken leg would get healed. And he stopped crying he stopped feeling the pain. We told my mom and that's when she told me I was a priestess. I need to learn on my own, because priestesses were a thing of the past. So I taught myself the little I know."

"Wow Kagome what else can you do?"

"Umm I can heal cuts and bones. I could also make talk with people who are dead. Like my father I talk to him every night. I can also make some herbs."

"But why aren't there as much priestess anymore?"

"My mother said it's because during this time people's heart are tainted with a little evil, jealousy, anything besides happiness and hope. And I'm one of the only people who can be a priestess I've never show jealousy and I always am a good person towards others."

"Oh so I'm kinda like a priestess, aren't I?"

Kagome started laughing. And Inuyasha then felt really stupid and got a little mad.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because only girls can be priestess."

"Ohh." And then Inuyasha began to laugh with her and they began to play.


	8. 8 Unexpected Meeting

**RECAP:**

_"Oh so I'm kinda like a priestess, aren't I?"_

_Kagome started laughing. And Inuyasha then felt really stupid and got a little mad._

_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because only girls can be priestess."_

_"Ohh." And then Inuyasha began to laugh with her and they began to play._

"Tag you're it Yashie," Kagome yelled. She was running fast past everything they had imagined up. She even imagined toys to get into Inuyasha's way.

"No way Kaggie, I am going to get you." Inuyasha laughed.

"I got you!" Inuyasha tagged Kagome.

"Aw. No fair," she crossed her arms and had the saddest face.

"I am sorry," Inuyasha said as he got closer.

She had a smirk on her face and tagged him. "Haha, Yashie! I tricked you."

They began running again.

Then Kagome disappeared again.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha was sad that she went away again.

'This isn't fair. I want to play with Kaggie. I don't wanna be by myself anymore.'

"!"

"Please come save me," Inuyasha cried. He had his head in his lap. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

_Was that Inuyasha? Don't worry Inuyasha I will figure out who did this and I will get revenge. You didn't deserve this. _

Sesshomaru was still trying to get information who did this and what their motives were. It was aggravating him that he wasn't getting anywhere.

_This doesn't make sense. How isn't anyone going to know who planned this? Bastards. Someone needs to have information. Where is Yoki?_

Sesshomaru tried to sniff out his smell, still nothing.

_Not even a scent. Where would I hide if I was Yoki?_

Then it clicked and he ran to the spot where he knew Yoki will be at.

RING RING RING

Yoki woke up from his beloved dream.

_I am so sorry man._

He looked at his phone and saw it was Naraku calling.

"Yes, boss."

"Where are you?"

"At the garage by the lake boss"

"Are you stupid?" Naraku screamed. "Sesshomaru will surely catch you, if you are there. Leave that place at once and go search for a priestess. Then find another place to hide now!"

Naraku hung up afterwards. Yoki began to grab his things and left right away. He drank this nasty potion that Naraku made for him. This potion made his scent go away so no one can track him.

Sesshomaru was finally at the garage and he could smell Yoki's scent all over the garage. He began to look all over the place. But he couldn't smell a fresh scent from him. He couldn't even smell where he was going. It is like he almost vanished. Little did he know he had just missed Yoki. Yoki was only 10 feet from him and going even farther.

Yoki finally made it to the city.

_Man where am I going to find a priestess. Today they are all practically gone. Maybe I can go to a temple. No that is too obvious and they have a barrier around them. And there might not be a priestess. They are so rarely found. I might have to go to another country. Ugh this is hard._

"Please mommy." Kagome begged.

"Kagome I am trying. You know I want Inuyasha safe too."

"Mommy we need to help him mommy. Now."

Anne did not know what to do anymore. She was trying to keep Kagome preoccupied with anything and everything. But no matter what the topic of helping Inuyasha came up.

"Can you please find out where he is mommy," Kagome continued to beg.

"Honey please understand that I am trying my hardest. I don't know who his parents are or what they do for a living. I don't even know what is happening to him."

Then Anne had knocked into someone.

Anne immediately apologized,

"I am so terribly sorry; I was not looking at where I was going."

"It's okay," he said while picking up her bag. _Whoa she is cute._ "What is your name?"

Anne blushed, "My name is Anne. What is your name?"

"Yoki."

"What an unique name. Thank you for my bag."

"No I am sorry, I was deep in thought. Do you want to go out for a bite?"

"No MY mommy doesn't want to eat. We just ate." Kagome quickly spoke.

"Aw, I didn't see you there. You are very cute," Yoki said.

Kagome stayed quiet and hid behind her mother.

"As you can see I have my hands full. This is my daughter Kagome. I also have a son, his name is Souta."

"I love kids. Think about going out with me. Here is my number." He handed her his card. "We can take them with us." He smiled at Kagome. Kagome was not impressed at all. He shook her hand and left.

Anne was smiling, that was the first time in a long time that she felt wanted. And it felt good. Then her thoughts were interrupted, "Mom you aren't going to go out with him, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know honey."

"Mommy please don't. I have a bad feeling. He does not seem nice mommy. I have a feeling I have seen him somewhere before too."

"Okay honey, but I am not promising you anything."

"But mom. . ."

Kagome knew her mother was not going to listen to her anymore so she decided to leave the subject alone.

_I would like to see him again. Yoki. I wonder._


	9. 9 Stay

**RECAP:**

_Mommy please don't. I have a bad feeling. He does not seem nice mommy. I have a feeling I have seen him somewhere before too."_

"_Okay honey, but I am not promising you anything."_

"_But mom. . ."_

_Kagome knew her mother was not going to listen to her anymore so she decided to leave the subject alone._

_I would like to see him again. Yoki. I wonder._

* * *

RING RING RING

"He's not answering."

"Yashie," Kagome called for her friend. "Yashie!"

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree house staring at a picture he imagined up of his mother, father, and Sesshomaru happy.

"There you are Inuyasha. I was looking for you," Kagome said to him with a bright smile. She could tell that her friend was not being himself. "Yashie what is wrong?"

She looked at the picture of his family. "Your family looks happy Yashie. Why are you sad?"

She stared at him with eye of compassion. "I wish my family could be like this. My brother doesn't like my mommy. I pretend that I don't know Kaggie."

"Why? Your mommy looks so nice."

"Because that is not his mommy."

"I am sorry Yashie. Maybe after I help you wake up, you can be a happy family." Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha could not help but cry. He was so depressed. He hated being alone. He hated he could not see his family. He hated not playing with his brother. He hated that Kagome leaves at the best moments of their day. He just wanted everything to get better.

Kagome saw her friend cry and immediately hugged him with all her might. She could not stand seeing her friend cry. She knew he just wanted to cry and let out all this depression. She started humming "Hush Little Baby" because her mother would hum it to her when she cried. As Kagome hummed she stroked his hair. Inuyasha felt happy to have Kagome with him. She made him happy. He forgot his sadness even for just the moment.

Kagome stopped humming and stopped stroking his hair. Inuyasha got out of her hug and looked at her.

"Kaggie please don't stop stroking my hair. I feel better when you do."

Kagome smiled. "Okay Yashie."

Inuyasha laid his head down on her lap. His silver hair spread over her legs. She was astonished with all is silver hair. She continued to stroke his hair.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started

"Yes Yashie."

"You are my best friend ever."

This made Kagome really happy. "You are my best friend Inuyasha."

"I wish you could spend all your time with me."

"Trust me Yashie, I want too."

"Then why don't you Kaggie?" He asked as he lifted his head off her lap and stared into her eyes.

"Everyone wakes me up when I sleep. If I could Yashie I would stay and play with you all the time."

"Why don't we try to keep you here to play with me and stay with me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome knew it would be difficult to stay with Inuyasha. She could only see him when she is sleeping.

"But Yashie everyone wakes me up. How are we going to stay together?"

"I don't know we will come up with something Kaggie. It is scary to be here by myself." Inuyasha laid his head down onto Kagome's lap again. She stroked his long hair. She wanted more than anything to stay with him and play all day long. He was her best friend.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Constine watched their little boy. He looked so peaceful.

"He looks so peaceful," said Mrs. Constine, "I wonder what he is thinking, dreaming."

"I know as do I. I just get worried that he feels alone."

Mrs. Constine looked at her husband with sad, caring eyes. "Something tells me that he is doing just fine. I just want him to wake up." She turned her gaze back to Inuyasha.

Mr. Constine just stared at his wife. He couldn't help but feel guilty. This was his fault.

'_I am such a horrible father.'_

"You know, he is lucky to have you as a father. He loves you very much."

He didn't answer. He couldn't. He was to upset to even think that he was a good father.

'_How could Inuyasha have an idiot of a father like me? He deserves much better than me.'_

Mrs. Constine knew that her husband was going through an on going battle with himself. No matter what she said, she knew her husband wasn't going to stop blaming himself.

"We can only wish for Inuyasha's health, Inutaisho."

"Izayoi, this pains me. Inuyasha shouldn't have machines hooked in and out of him."

"I understand. I do not want to see our son this way either. All we can do is remain hopeful that Inuyasha will get out of this." She reached for his hand and kissed it lightly.

She knew with this small gesture, he would be happy and look to the positive for a while.

Dr. Israel walked into the room then. He couldn't believe his eyes that they even did gestures that show affection towards on another.

"I am just here to check Inuyasha's vitals."

"Is he making any progress doctor?" asked Izayoi.

"His brainwaves show that he is very active. He is just still in a coma. We are really playing the waiting game, but I will try everything I can to wake him up from his coma," said Dr. Israel.

* * *

RING RING RING

"He still isn't answering."

* * *

"Kagome wake up." Anne shook her daughter a little.

"Mmm"

"I guess she is still tired."

Anne walked downstairs and sat with Souta watching television.

"Yashie!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What Kaggie?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"My mom tried to wake me up but I stayed with you. I didn't wake up."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. "You can stay with me and play."

They were ecstatic about being able to be together for a long time.

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks everyone who is following my story, I gladly appreciate it. And I would be super happy if you guys reviewed too.


End file.
